


The Butterfly House

by puppykihyun



Category: Free!
Genre: Double Date, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, but mainly fluff, cus just nagisa is so sweet, i was smiling the entire time at the end, its a really happy ending i swear, nagisa almost gets punched but he doesnt, rei and nagisa are the cutest things ever and no one can tell me otherwise, super cute sappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa helps Nitori get together with Rin, and proves to be a very good friend to both boys and an incredible boyfriend to Rei. they go on a double date but end up dealing with some homophobic jerks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly House

**Author's Note:**

> so my pov changes get a little confusing so to make things clear i'm guna use symbols  
> * * * = scene and pov change  
> ~~~ = same scene different pov  
> hope that helped

"Matsouka-senpai! you did really great on your time today!" Nitori beamed. He looked up at Rin, smiling, skipping beside him. Rin grunted in response, smirking.

Nagisa hopped up next to nitori, "Ai-chan, you should leave this grumpy butt alone and come with me!" Rin growled, glaring at nagisa, "Say that again Nagisa." He snapped. Nagisa giggled, sticking his toung out at rin. "I just want to talk to Ai-chan, RinRin. jezzz so don't be all grumpy." Nagisa laughed at rin and suddenly grabbed Nitori and pulled him out the gym doors. Nitori almost tripped in the process and Nagisa had to catch him before he could hit his head on the floor.

"Careful Ai-chan." Nagisa huffed, picking the short gray haired teen up the rest of the way. "How is your progress on yours and Rin-chans date?" Nagisa asked. 

Nitori faced the floor, struggling to formulate a response to the unexpected question. He shook his head and backed up a step. "I'm to nervous to ask him on a date like you said I should." Nitori quavered, embarressed. "I'll help you then!" Nagisa smiled, grabing Nitoris hands, "I will get Rei-chan to come with us on a double date, he'd never say no. All we need to do right now is get Rin-chan to agree, should be easy." Nagisa reasoned, smiling mischieviously. 

"H-how?" Nitori bleated, uneasy due to the look on his blonde friends face. "We just ask him to go on a double date!" Nagisa declared. Nitori tried to protest as Nagisa dragged him back out into the gym. He pulled nitori up to Rin. "Ai-chan has something to ask you." Nagisa sang and pushed Nitori closer to Rin.

Rin quirked his eyebrows in question. "Matsouka-senpai will you go on a double date with me and Nagisa-san and rei-san?" Nitori blurted. He felt his face heat up and almost took back what he said untill he saw that Rin had turned a light shade of pink. His mouth was hanging slihtly open and he was trying to avoid looking at Nitori. "Sure why not? It couldn't be to bad." Rin concluded. Nitori beamed at Rin and grabbed his hand excitedly. "Thank you so much Rin-senpai!" he bubbled. Rin blushed at the use of his given name, which Nitori only used when he was excited or very pleased with rin. He put his hand on Nitoris head and ruffled his hair a little. 

Nagisa let out a stream of giggles, which interrupted their moment. Nagisa calmed his breathing before saying anything "Now that that's settled I'm guna leave with Rei-chan!" He piped, runnin away before Rin could say the rude remarks Nitori knew he was holding in. They watched as Nagisa jumped on the taller teens back and rei stumbled barking at Nagisa, the display sent Nitori into a fit of laughter and soon enough Rin was laughing with him. -san

* * * 

"But Rei-chaan!" Nagisa whined, tugging on Reis arm trying to get him to go on the double date. "No Nagisa-kun. I have a lot to study for and I need to improve my stroke." Rei said, not giving into Nagisas demands. "But I haven't even gotten to tell you the best part about the whole thing!" Nagisa complained. Rei shook his head and asked, "What is it?" Nagisa jumped excitedly since this ment he was closer to breaking Reis dissagreance. "It's guna be at the aquarium and theres a butterfly house there, the butterflies are so beautiful Rei-chan," Nagisa paused and looked down, "But, they aren't nearly as beautiful as you Rei-chan." Nagisa blushed and looked at rei out of the corner of his eye. Rei was covering his face, his glasses steaming up with a heavy blush across his face.

When Rei first met Nagisa he had thought he only said stuff like that to manipulate him but the more time he spent with him he realized that everything Nagisa said was genuine so whenever Nagisa would say something like this Rei got incredibly flustered. 

"Thank you Nagisa-kun" Rei managed, still covering his face. "W-well I guess if I get to see butterflies it won't be so bad. Plus, I'll be able to spend time with you surrounded by beauty." Rei stammered, finally agreeing to go on the double date. Nagisa jumped into Reis arm and pulled his face to himself. He brought his lips to Reis and gave him a soft, lasting kiss. He pulled his lips back and pressed his forehead against Reis. "Thank you rei-chan, this means a lot to me and it will mean a lot to Ai-chan and Rin-chan." Nagisa whispered. He was so happy that he was bein able to help everyone and still have fun with Rei. He just knew the date would go well for both pairs. 

* * *

The two pairs were walking through the aquarium entrance Nagisa was hanging onto Reis arm and Nitori was walking beside Rin, their hands grazing occoasionally. Rin started to grow imapatient at that and grabbed Nitoris hand. Nitori squeaked and looked at Rin out of the corner of his eyes, Rin caught this and blushed lightly. He squeezed Nitoris hand, Nitori smiled and Rin noticed that most of the tension left his hand and shoulders. 

Rin had known after the first week that Nitori had feelings for him, he had never asked if he was gay or questioned his feelings he just knew. He was also really confused about himself at the time, not about weather he liked boys he had known he liked both genders for a while , he was confused about his feelings for Nitori and a lot of other things as well. It wasn't untill things had been fixed with the Iwatobi boys that he was certain about his feelings. He had wanted to do something about them for quite a while but had felt to ashamed after the way he yelled at Nitori at the finals. He Was starting to think Nitori had given up on him untill he asked him on the double date and filled him with such a huge amount of happiness, not more then when he had reunited with his childhood friends but it had ben the same aount only it felt diffrent. He was nervous about it and he was nervous now, but he was hiding it pretty well at least he thought he was. 

"Rin-senpai do you wana go see the sharks?" Nitori asked brightly, disturbing Rins train of thought. "Ehhhh?? But I wanted to see the penguins first!" Whined Nagisa tugging on Reis arm, probably for backup. 

"Why don't we just split up?" Rin intergected, they all exchanged uncertain looks. "I don't see any problems with that option." Volunteered Rei. "Then were off!" Announced Nagisa, pulling Rei in the opposite direction of the sharks.

"Are you okay with this Nitori?" Rin asked the nervous Nitori beside him. "Ya I'm fine with it, because it means i get more time with you." He said bashfully, looking at his feet. Rin couldn't help but smile at the kid. "Well c'mon then lets get to the sharks, and afterwards we can look at the club seals." Rin said, proud that he had remembered his favorite animal. 

They walked past different tanks as they made their way towards the sharks. The only one they paused at held the sea turtles. Nitori let go of Rins hand and put his face up against the glass. "I had no idea sea turtles were so cool in real life!" Nitori exclaimed in awe.

Rin walked up to Nitori and put his hands on Nitoris waist. Nitori jumped at the touch and looked back at Rin and smiled, blushing slightly, he turned back to the tank and put his attention on watching the turtles for another minute. Well Nitori watched the turtles Rin watched Nitori. Rin had never stood this close to him before. He breathed in Nitoris natural scent. It smelled sort of flowery but it was muted by the slight chemical smell of chlorine that all swimmers were cloaked in. He felt Nitoris abdomen expand under his hands as he breathed and took in the way Nitoris body looked from this angle, he liked it and he suddenly felt possesive, not wanting anyone else to see Nitori from this angle, or to breathe him in the way Rin was or to feel his body under their hands the way it was for him. He wanted Nitori for himself and no one else.

Rin felt Nitori starting to turn and as he did Rin slipped his hands behind Nitoris back and pulled him closer to him. Nitori looked around nervously making sure there weren't any people in view. "M-matsouka-senpai!" Nitori stammered. Rin put his forehead against Nitoris. "Be mine Ai." He said bluntly but with a soft affection to his voice. Nitori turned as scarlet as Rins hair, he nodded his head and placed his arms around Rins neck. Rin took the chance to duck down slightly and kiss Nitori. Nitoris lips were surprisingly soft and plump. Rins head started spinning and Nitori parted his lips slightly, Rin took the invitation and deepened the kiss slightly moving one hand to Nitoris hair line and gripping at some of his hair. Nitori Pulled back first gasping for air, he looked flustered and embarressed but had the biggest smile that Rin had ever seen and it filled him up with a warm kind of affection that he didn't feel often.

"Lets go look at the sharks Rin-senpai." Nitori smiled.

* * *

"That one looks like Iwatobi-chan!" Nagisa pointed at the penguin. "Yes, because Iwatobi-chan is based off of the rock hopper Nagisa-kun." Rei stated. Nagisa stared at the penguin for a little longer and jumped up out of Reis grasp from the bench they had been sitting on in front of the display and started immitating its walk and wobbled towards rei and pushed his lips together immitating a penguin beak. "look Rei-chan I'm a penguin!" Nagisa giggled and placed himself in Reis lap disregarding the fact that they were in public and there were other people around them. 

"N-nagisa-kun!" Rei balked, he tried to push Nagisa off but Nagisa just tightened his grip. "Nuh uh Rei-chan you can't push me off. I won't let you." Nagisa pouted and pursed his lips. He quickly brought his face to Reis and placed a kiss on his temple and hoped that no one had noticed it. He was positive it had gone unnoticed but he heard a group of girls giggle and look at them merely a second after. At that Nagisa slipped off Rei and sat next to him on the bench. Nagisa slipped his hand into Reis and stiffened. Nagisa was freightened that something bad might happen because of what he'd just done and unfortunatly he was right. Three boys in tight jeans and loose colorful shirts came up to them and gave them the dirtiest look eithier of them have ever recieved, they circled around the front of the bench and blocked all front exits. The entire room had gone quiet.

"That is disgusting." spat the guy in a blue shirt with neatly brushed blonde hair. "You guys should not be together in public, sitting so close to each other on the bench, sitting in each others lap, holding hands, it's gross." He glared down at them not backing up and only 2 steps away. his friend to the left in a white shirt stepped up next to him. "Go home fags no one wants you around here." he hissed. The third guy stepped up and got in Nagisas face. "leave before I make you." the final guy growled. 

Nagisa was terrified but he wouldn't stand for any of what was happening. "No. Rei-chan and I have just as much of a right to hold hands or be together in public as you do with a girl." He snapped at the third guy. "You can try intimidating us but it won't work. I do what i want and I am who I am. If you don't like it thats fine but get out of my face!" He snapped, his voice rising to a yell at the last sentence. 

The three guys laughed at him, the final one who had spoken up pushed Nagisa back down onto the bench. "What are you gunna do about it shorty? I doubt you can even fight." The final guy said, laughing. Nagisa was about to stand up to jump on him when Rei put his hand down on Nagisas wrist. He looked at Nagisa as if he had a plan and he jumped up draging Nagisa with him and ran to the exit of the penguin house, both of them almost tripping several times and weaving throught the people that had been watching the scene. 

They ran through the aquarium aimlessly unsure of where they were going untill Nagisa spotted Rin and Nitori watching the dolphins. "Rin-channn!!" Nagisa yelled, and flung himself at Rin in tears.   
~~~  
Rin stumbled back and almost fell to the floor but Nagisa held him up. Rin and Nitori looked startled and were both visibly upset. "What happened Rei-san?" Nitori asked nervously. Rei told them the whole story while Nagisa continued to bluber in Rins arms while Rin just pat his back awkwardly but was still sympathetic towards what happened since it's something that had happened to him before. When he heard the way Nagisa had tried handling the boys he tightened his grip on Nagisa and felt pride and anxiety enter his system.

"Nagisa." Rin said sternly. Nagisa pulled back to look at Rin with snot and tears running down his face. "The way you tried handling it wasn't very smart, guys like that only take standing up for yourself as an excuse to push you around more." When he said this he looked over to Nitori and he nooded his head in agreence, Rin knew Nitori was aware of what he was refering to. Rei walked up to Nagisa and grabbed his arm pulling him back to himself. "Rin-chan-san is right. It would have gotten much worse if we hadn't ran when we did." He sighed, pulling out a mini pack of tissues from his jeans front pockets and wiped Nagisas face with a tissue. Nagisa nodded and hugged Rei. "Thanks Rei-chan" He sniffled. 

"Do you guys want to leave?" Rin asked, unsure of what the situation required. "Nuh uh. Rei-chan and i still have one more place we had wanted to go before leaving." nagisa smiled and looked up at Rei. He looked puzzeled but then a look of realization crossed his face. "The butterfly house." Rei breathed out, smiling. Nagisa turned to Nitori and Rin. "You guys should come too! So we can end the double date together." He blurted excitedly. Rin looked to Nitori and he nodded back smiling. "Why not." Rin said. 

Nitori bounced up to Rin and grabbed his hand. "You handled that really well Rin-senpai!" Nitori confessed. Rin felt his face heat up at the use of his given name, it was gunna take a while to get used to it being used by Nitori. "Thanks Ai." Rin said with a smirk, he was trying to get a reaction out of Nitori. Nitori just blushed and put his head down. Rin bumped his hip against his boyfriends side and when he looked up. However he realized something when he looked up, Nagisa and Rei had gotten ahead of them and were no longer in sight.

* * *

Nagisa stopped on the bridge in the middle of the butterfly house. It was 4:30 so the aquarium was closing in 30 minutes and everyone but them had left the butterfly house. Nagisa stepped to the wooden railing of the bridge and peered into the water that was under it, he admire the little turtles and small fish floating in the water. He turned back to Rei and froze in place, sitting on top of rei was the biggest most beautiful blue Monarch butterfly that he had ever seen. 

He smiled at Rei and let out a soft giggle. He pulled his phone out. "Hey Rei-chan look at me and smile so I can take a picture of you." Rei looked slightly confused but he gave nagisa a loving smile and looked at the camera. Nagisa took a good picture making sure it showed the butterfly. He walked up to Rei and slipped his hand through his boyfriends hair and under the butterfly pulling it gently of of his head. He carefully backed up a step and showed the butterfly to Rei.

Rei stared at it wide eyed in awe admiring its beauty. "That was in my hair?" He whispered in amazement. Nagisa nodded and smiled. "It's so beautiful." He breathed. Nagisa nodded and blew gently on the butterfly, it flew up at the disturbance and out of Nagisas hand. "It's not as beautiful as you are Rei-chan." Nagisa whispered smiling. He looped his arms around Reis neck and leaned upward standing on his toes and pressed his lips to Reis smiling into the kiss. He held his lips against Reis and didn't move he just enjoyed the moment and breathed in everything he could about Rei.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did, but the homophobic scene hurt writing, i hate hurting my babies like that.


End file.
